The Great Sponge Detective (TheBeckster1000's Style)
'The Great Sponge Detective' is TheBeckster1000's sixth movie spoof of The Great Mouse Detective. It's a buddy-comedy adventure film. Cast *Basil - Spongebob Squarepants *Dr. Dawson - Captain Caveman (Cavey) (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *Toby - Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) *Olivia - Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) *Hiram Flaversham - George Darling (from Peter Pan) *Mrs. Judson - Sandy Cheeks *Ratigan - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Fidget - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Jenner's Minions (from The Secret of NIMH) as Ratigan's Gang *Bartholomew - Chula the Tarantula (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Felicia - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) *Barmaid as Herself *Bartender as Himself *Piano Mouse - MacTavish (from Paul Bunyan) *Sailors, Thugs, and Bums as Themselves *Juggling Octopus - Tiger (An American Tail) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) *Miss Kitty - Taffy Dare (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Brenda Chance and Dee Dee Sykes (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *Queen Moustoria - Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Disguised Criminal - Bokkun (from Sonic) Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Footage Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *SpongeBob SquarePants 3 (2019) Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Peter Pan (1953) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *The Secret of NIMH (1982) An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1999) *American Legends (2001) Thomas and Friends *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Brandon) *Which Way Now? (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-A-Ling (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths Of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out Of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunting *So Long Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale Gallery 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Basil of Baker Street No314-3147647_people-captain-caveman-cavey-wavey.png|Captain Caveman as Dr. David Q. Dawson Eeyore5.png|Eeyore as Toby Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Olivia 718375-george darling1.jpg|George Darling as Hiram Flaversham Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Mrs. Judson Jenner.png|Jenner as Ratigan Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan as Fidget los_caballeros_del_nimh__la_saga_de_jenner__by_davidos995_dd4wqk5-250t.jpg|Jenner's Minions as Ratigan's Gang Chula the Tarantula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula as Bartholomew Dragon the cat.png|Dragon the Cat as Felicia Barmaid.jpg|Barmaid as Herself the_great_mouse_detective___undercover_by_49ersrule07_dd1q0gq-fullview.png|Bartender as Himself Mactavish.jpg|MacTavish as Piano Mouse No61NKlAZFBNL.jpg|Sailors, Thugs, and Bums as Themselves Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as Juggling Octopus Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Frog and Salamander on Bike Captain Caveman & the Teen Angels 315 The Old Caveman and the Sea videk pixar 0030.jpg|Taffy Dare as Miss Kitty Captain Caveman & the Teen Angels 315 The Old Caveman and the Sea videk pixar 0015.jpg|Brenda Chance and Dee Dee Sykes as Miss Kitty's Sisters Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Disguised Criminal (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Now Playing Movies